mooyoutarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Race Live Game: Season 1
The Amazing Race Live Game: Season 1 is the first installment of Mooyou's series of Amazing Race Live Fantasy Games. This first season is held at Survivor Sucks. This game is based on the hit CBS show, The Amazing Race, fourteen teams of two will fictionally, "embark in a race around the world." This season will start on July. Production Development During the mid-season of the highly successful and high rated Amazing Race Game: Season 1, producer Mooyou, executive producer of the series slated another season for broadcast during Summer 2009, as part of the anticipation of the 15th Season of The Amazing Race. After which, the race series expanded to the live series, where players get to battle each other during only a certain period, different from others. This was first planned in the middle of May 2009, and was launched in June 2009. The Race will cover more than 9 countries and 5 continents, but the race route is kept hidden to prevent spoilers from emerging. It is also mentioned that Phil won't be hosting the said series and will be replaced with two veteran racers, while Phil continues the Non-Live races. Their identity as of today still remains unknown. Applications Applications were opened to any player interested, which started the last week of May. There will be a maximum of 20 applicants, however, only 15 successful hopefuls will get to be chosen as official players for this season's Race. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note this table does not necessarily reflect all content broadcast due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order. *Red means the team was eliminated. *Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown » means the team chose to use a U-Turn; « indicates the team who received it; «» indicates a leg where the U-Turn was available but not used. *A violet » means the team chose to use a Junction; « indicates the two teams who received it; «» indicates a leg where the Junction was available but not used. *An orange > means the team chose to use a Yield; < indicates the team who received it; <> indicates a leg where the Yield was available but not used. *A maroon > means a team chose to use a Roundabout;< indicates the team who received it; <> indicates a leg where the Roundabout was available but not used. Episode Titles Episode Titles are quotes often made by racers during the course of the Race. Prizes *'Leg 1 - '''5000 USD for each member *'Leg 2 - Motorbikes for each member *'Leg 3 - ' *'Leg 4 - ' *'Leg 5 - ' *'Leg 6 - ' *'Leg 7 - ' *'Leg 8 - ' *'Leg 9 - ' *'Leg 10 -' *'Leg 11 -' *'Leg 12 -' *'Leg 13 -' $ 1,000,000 Elimination Station This season's Elimination Station is held in Guam. Elimination Station shows the eliminated teams interact along with each other as they were sequestered after their elimination. Race Summary Leg 1 (United States → United Kingdom) *Chicago, Illinois, '''United States (Willis Tower) (Starting Line) * Chicago (O' Hare International Airport) to Glasgow, Scotland , United Kingdom (Glasgow International Airport) *Glasgow (Scottish Maritime Museum - "Clyde Puffer" MV Spartan) *Glasgow (Provand's Lordship) * Glasgow (Glasgow Central Station) to Stirling (Stirling Rail Station) *Stirling (Mar's Wark) (Unaired) *Inchmahome Priory (Ruins) In this leg's Roadblock, Teams had to replace antique and broken furniture inside the Provand's Lordship aiding to its preservation. The unaired Detour was a choice between Eat Like There's No Tomorrow or Party Till the Break of Dawn. In Eat Like There's No Tomorrow, each team member will have to finish a haggis. In Party Till the Break of Dawn, teams will have to find a group of bagpipers, let each of them play a note from a familiar piece of music, and find out which of them plays the different note that changes the said piece. Additional Task: * Teams were given different options of getting out of the Skydeck of the Willis Tower. * Teams had to find Clyde Puffer, found in the Scottish Maritime Museum. Leg 2 (United Kingdom → France) * Stirling (Stirling Rail Station) to Reims, France (Reims Central Rail Station) *Reims (Notre-Dame de Reims) *Epernay (Moet et Chandon - Dom Perignon Statue) *Reims (La Chapelle Foujita) The Detour for this leg of the Race was Stained Records or Stained Glass. In Stained Records, teams had to enter the cathedral and look for portraits of kings who ruled France, and must match them according to what they were known for or their tags. In Stained Glass, teams had to use three colors to paint an intricate glass pattern accordingly. The Roadblock for this leg was to search the champagne enclaves of the Moet et Chandon for specific Champagne bottles before they can receive their next clue. Leg 3 (France → Italy) * Paris (Charles de Gaulle International Airport) to Naples, Italy (Naples International Airport) *Naples (La Fontana Dell'Immacolatella) *Naples (Villa Donn'anna) *Ischia (Castell Aragonese) The Detour for this leg of the Race was Sweet Temptations or Gourmet Seductions. In Sweet Temptations, teams had to go to a gelateria and aid in the process of making a gelato, given an ingredient jumbled in Italian. In Gourmet Seductions, teams must go to a pizzeria and identify the orders of the locals for pizza. Locals will be saying a set of toppings in Italian, and teams must search the pizza available in the bar and give it to them. They must deliver two pizzas in order to receive their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, teams had to recreate a pasta dish completely of their own given a set of ingredients, and must let the local judges taste them. If the local judges' vote is unanimously good, they will receive their next clue. Leg 4 (Italy) *Salerno (Lungomare Trieste) *Salerno (Piazza Della Concordia) *Amalfi (Cloister of Paradise) *Ravello (Villa Rufolo Gardens) The Detour for this leg of the Race was Lemon Smiles or Ceramic Tiles. In Lemon Smiles, teams had to convince four locals to eat a slice of lemon and smile at a camera in order to receive their next clue. In Ceramic Tiles, teams will have to complete a unique ceramic tile puzzle revealing their next clue. In this leg's Roadblock, teams had to count the number of columns and lines in the Cloister of Paradise, sum it all up in order to receive their next clue. Leg 5 (Italy → Seychelles) * Naples to Victoria, Mahe, Seychelles (Seychelles International Airport) *Victoria (Kaz Zanana) *Victoria (Sir Selwyn Selwyn-Clarke Market) *Mahe Island (Seychelles Tea and Coffee Tavern) *Mahe Island (Mission Hill) The Detour for this leg of the Race was Spice It Up or Oil It Down. In Spice It Up, teams will have to enter the market and search three marked shops and identify the different spices in a marked 3 by 3 box. Once teams have correctly named the spice, they will be given the spice they named. Once they have found 3 spices, one from each of the marked shops, they must return outside the market and exchange the spices for their next clue. In Oil it Down, teams will have to use traditional methods of obtaining coconut oil until the designated line assigned. The Roadblock of the leg involved teams in harvesting tea to fill a basket. Leg 6 (Seychelles → India) * Victoria (Seychelles International Airport) to Delhi, India (Delhi International Airport) *Pahar Ganj, Old Delhi (Incense Store) *Old Delhi(Charity Bird Hospital) *Old Delhi (Fatepuri Masjid) *Old Delhi(Sheesh Bumbab) Leg 7 (India → South Korea) Leg 8 (South Korea → Japan) Leg 9 (Japan) Future Legs